Miscommunication
by Izzu
Summary: This is why you shouldn't jump into conclusions. Some things you need to find out yourself if you wanted to get the facts right! GinXTae. Set post episode 81.


az: Because you start wondering what could have happened after... post episode 81.

* * *

Disclamer: Standard disclaimer applies. Because I'm lazy to write it out and surprisingly there was people out there that thought that fanfictions are canon and all that shit. Gintama was created by Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

Miscommunication 

Sometimes waiting alone is not enough; you had to find out the truth one way or another!

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"Eh... isn't this is... too much?"

"It's okay. After all... it's partially my fault so hopefully this can pay for all of the trouble I've caused."

The girl looked at her in puzzlement as Kyuubei glanced towards the hall.

"And anyway... I also wanted to see by myself."

She smiled as she watched Tae and the others trying to escape from the mobs of alien gorillas. Seriously, was this the kind of life that Tae-chan had chosen for herself?

_But indeed... her place was over there after all!_

"What are you doing there... spacing out? Kyuu-chan!"

Kyuubei snapped out from her reverie as Tae ran towards her, dragging her brother along as well as the other younger girl.

"Here's not a place to loiter, Kyuu-chan! Run for it!" Tae cried again as she also joined them on their mad dash, almost in an impulse. After they had ran a distance away; leaving the hotel far behind them, suddenly she stopped.

"Eh! In all that excitement... we left the others behind!" she exclaimed as Tae looked behind them in alarm.

"Ah... we shouldn't worry about them. They probably already reaching the Shinsengumi Headquarters by now—", Shinpachi commented.

"Then again... oi! Gin-chan was also left behind! We forgot him... you idiot!"

"But Kagura-chan, Gin-san could easily find his way back easily... don't be so clingy towards him—"

The girl called Kagura snarled at Shinpachi as Kyuubei watched their antics in amusement.

"Ah!"

The three of them turned as Tae suddenly acted a bit flustered. She suddenly grabbed her hand as she placed a stack of keys into her palms.

"Kyuu-chan! Can you take my brother and Kagura-chan to my house? I... had something I've forgot to do. I'll see you back at the house, ne!" said Tae as she made a turn and ran towards the opposite direction. Shinpachi called out to her as well, wondering what was wrong but Tae did not paid him attention as she ran towards the direction they had came earlier. Kyuubei smiled.

_Perhaps her thoughts earlier were correct after all. There was someone in Tae's heart! And that person was the main reason that she had gone all out to save a man from being married off to an alien Gorilla princess from outer space. And reasons why Tae had shed tears that time when she had selfishly dragged her into all of this mess._

_Wonder when would it be until Tae revealed the name of that person to her?_

"Come on... Shinpachi, Kagura. Let's go home."

xxx

He snorted loudly as if trying to show his frustrations openly. Yet the other man showed no concern towards him.

_Man... this is no fun._

"Danna, are you sure you're fine with this?

The man let out a soft grunt.

"Don't start complaining now. You were the one asking me to carry you back to your Shinsengumi place—"

"I wasn't talking about that—"

"Ah? Then you were talking about what—"

"It's about Big Sister—"

As he had expected, Gintoki suddenly clammed up as he continued walking up towards the Shinsengumi headquarters. Okita glanced away as he eyed the Vice-Commander and Commander who were walking several feet in front of them.

"Hmmm... and what did you wanna talk about?"

Okita quickly turned his attention back to him.

"I can't seem to agree to what Hijikata-san was saying earlier—"

"On what?"

"On the matter about Big Sister finally falling in love with Kondou-san... Danna, are you hearing me out here?"

Silence again. He sighed.

"Well, if you ask me... I find it hard to think that's true. Big sister definitely had fallen for someone... but I don't think it's the commander."

Gintoki suddenly chuckled aloud.

"What makes you all the wiser? Are you the expert on love now? How'd you know who's the one that tomboy likes?"

Okita smirked.

"Of course I know! Even though I am no expert but I saw it. When Big Sister saw us coming to save her at one point she had been so moved—"

"Doesn't mean that you'd know what's her thinking abou—"

"I'm not finished! As I was saying... when we've finally reached to where she was, I saw it; her reactions as she watched us fighting for her sake. When she saw Kondou-san, her reaction to it was not so big. There was another... and that's the one!"

Gintoki laughed nervously.

"What were you talking about—?"

"Danna... don't try to avoid the topic. You noticed it too... didn't you? About Big sister... about who she really—"

"—why on earth should I care? And how'd you know so much about it? And why bothered telling me all of this—"

Okita tightened his hold around Gintoki's neck,

"—because I had an older sister too. I saw the same look on Big Sister as the one she wore when looking at the person that she had liked. So of course, I knew. When Big Sister saw you... fighting for her sake, she looked as if about to cry..."

"What use telling me about it? I'm not some guy who had riches or from a good background. Otae-san's better off with someone els—hey, pay attention to what I'm talking here! What're you snickering at?" Gintoki exclaimed as he turned to face the young man whom he was carrying on his back.

Okita was staring towards another direction, in front of them. As he turned to look, he almost cried aloud when he nearly collided with Hijikata's back. He growled.

"Hey what're you doing stopping sud—denly... in front of—?"

"Otae-san?" Kondou suddenly called out in a daze.

Otae just gave a nod as she slowly walked up towards them. Gintoki glanced towards Kondou as he noticed that hopeful look written all over his face. And looking at Hijikata also did not help as his presence still annoyed him. Even with his face all wrapped up like that he could sense a smirk coming from under than bandage. Okita started to laugh again as he turned to frown at him.

_Seriously... this was all a misunderstanding! Otae-san wouldn't—though as much as he would have liked it, he wouldn't want Otae to end up with Kondou of all people BUT to hope that, no—she wouldn't have liked HIM of all people. Sougo was just playing with his mind... there's still that Hijikata to consider. And god knows what was really going on in her head..._

"I've been looking for you—"

"—Gin-san."

His heart stopped.

Gintoki blinked. No... his ears must have been playing tricks on him. But as he looked back towards the other two men, he saw the disappointed look on the Shinsengumi commander and the mummified face of the vice commander. Therefore, he had not been hearing things right? But what would that mean? Would this situation ever make any sense to him now?

Another snicker.

"See? I told you. I win." said Okita as he slowly slid down from Gintoki's back. "—and thanks for the piggyback ride. I think I can manage to head home by myself the rest of the way." he said again as he adjusted his hold on his crutch.

Gintoki was about to give him a glare before another outburst from Otae gave him a start.

"Gin-san! What're you still bumbling over there? Kagura-chan, Shin-chan and Kyuu-chan would still be waiting for us back at home!"

"Ye-yeah... err, what? W-what d'you mean—" Gin stuttered as Otae hurriedly dragged him along.

With a short parting call, both of them left the three behind as Okita looked on towards them in satisfaction. Hijikata frowned as Kondou went back into a stupor beside him.

"It seemed that you had assumed wrong, Hijikata-san."

"Hmph!" he snorted as he blew some smoke into the air. "So what? It doesn't concern me..."

Okita grinned.

"It doesn't concern me either... but I'd like to care about it. Danna... was after all one of my favorite person after all—"

Hijikata leered towards him before turning to drag the now useless commander back to their quarters.

"Suit yourself." he said before leaving him behind. Okita shrugged as he also turned to head back towards _home_.

o

o

* * *

az: A random shot. In order to reach towards the scene after this shot. Second part coming later.


End file.
